Into The Empire
by AiKitsuneOni
Summary: What Happens when two buddies are playing Jade Empire and fall asleep, then find themseves in the game when they wake?Meet Beth And Hao...as they experience the game first hand.Master Li bashing and Sky/Oc and Lian Silkfox/OC pairings...with Wu-CF path
1. Prologue

**Beth**: Hi Guys!!!Thanks for Clicking on My Jade Empire fanfic!

**Sky**: Yes..thank you....*brilliant Smile*

**Beth**: *Throws something at him*Go back to the Empire...You arent even realy in this.....yet......

**Sky**: ....You're No fun Beth....

**Dawn Star**: Be thankful she doesnt make you the Villian...or kill you off....

**Master Li**: She's right young Man...

**Beth**: Hey...Li.....Go back to being a douche...you are gonna be in....2 chapters of this max...maybe 3......if you haven't guessed yet I **_HATE_** you....

**Dawn Star & Wu/Golden Rose Mulan**: Why do you hate master Li??

**Beth**: I have my reasons.....*Does Not want to spoil game*

**Master Li**: _"Damn...she's on to me....."_ Please my students...stay calm....

**Beth**: ANYWAY....Please...Enjoy the story...Oh And I do not own Jade Empire...Microsoft and BioWare do...and Hao Liang is not a real person...It's a name from a chinese name generator...the original name that I used for it is Brian who is my best friend in real life....the story is told from my point of veiw since the main character **IS** me...and any music/book/game/TV reference i make belongs to their respective owners.....So Enjoy!!!

* * *

She hadn't slept since her master was taken, how long had it been? Days? Weeks? She had lost track of time. Everything that Golden Rose Mulan had ever known had been violently shattered in just a day, the day she was told about her heritage. She was the last Spirit Monk, and now she was about to go to the Imperial Palace to confront the Emperor and rescue her master after killing Grand Inquisitor Jia...for the third time this month.

* * *

I had grown to like Jade Empire and I tried to play it every chance I got. I knew every name, every event, every style...everything...I knew it all by heart. But mainly, I knew Sky by heart. The "dashing rouge" and a definite love interest for my character. He had lost his wife when she gave birth to his daughter Pinmei, then he lost Pinmei to slavers when he was out on business. His quest for revenge led him to the fortress of Gao the Greater, where he met Golden Rose Mulan. It's a touching story but the character that you play kinda leads him on for most of the game...not every person that plays Jade Empire decides to pursue Sky as the lover for their character. But it seems like Sky loves falling head over heals for a pretty face...I feel bad for the guy."OH MY GOD WHY WONT YOU DIE ALREADY?!?!?!" I yelled at the TV screen."Damn you Jia...just DIE already!" The "Grand" Inquisitor was starting to piss me off...but I had a secret weapon...Crimson tears...my double sabers."YES!!!!YOU DIED!!!!!!"I yelled in triumph. Now I got to watch one of my favorite cut-scenes in the whole game...the scene where Sagacious Zu sacrifices himself for the main character...it made me cry the first time. Now...we head to the camp where, sadly, Princess Sun Lian or Silk Fox also happened to be.

* * *

"God I hate Lian.." I turned to my best friend, Hoa Liang, who was sitting next to me on my carpet. He loved these games and told me that I had to play them. "I do too...she's a spoiled brat just 'cause her daddy is the Emperor..." he said coldly. I knew he was lying...that's because he romanced her in his game. "Uh huh...sure..." I said rolling my eyes....I paused the game right before they took off in the flyer. "What the???" Was all Hoa got out before I grabbed two pillows and a large blanket. "I'm tired and you are staying over...I got all night to kick Li's ass..." I commented and threw him a pillow "You can either shut up and sleep or go downstairs.....your choice." I said laying down on the soft mass of fabric and foam in front of me. "I'll pick the first one..." was all I heard before he pulled me into the 'Nap' hug and I drifted off to sleep in his arms, my hand on the X-Box controller and my cell phone in my pocket...little did I know that our lives were about to become very difficult, and at the same time extremely exciting.


	2. The First Fight,and Flyers

**Beth**: Hey...so that was the prologue that I had posted...if there was any confusion I am sorry.

**Sky**: It's ok Beth..we forgive you...

**Beth**: *throws an book at him* GO AWAY NO ONE AKED YOU!

**Sky**: *hides* DONT HURT ME!!!!!!!

**Master Li**: …........that was.....

**Beth**: *throws a sword at Li* NO ONE ASKED YOU EITHER!!!!!!!

**Master Li**: *dodges sword as it flies past his head and embeds it self it the wall behind him*

**Beth**: Why did I think that would work????

**Dawn Star**: Um.....Beth...the readers.....

**Beth**: Huh???OH!!!Yes....well anyway..this is the actual first chapter...and again I do not own this game or any movie/tv/music/game/book references that I make..they all belong to their respective owners...anyway...Enjoy!!!

* * *

I started hearing noises that I wished would go away...the loudest sounded like a plane that had been stripped and was loosing all it's parts mid-flight. The next loudest were voices that I could barely recognize. As one voice grew louder I began waking up...and I suddenly wished I hadn't. The voice that had stuck out the most belonged to none other than Princess Sun Lian 'The Heavenly Lily'...yeah...heavenly lily my ass. I vaguely remembered the warning Kang gave every one before going to the Imperial Palace...not to yell because it echos terribly. I had had enough of her voice. I shook Hoa awake so that he could see, hear and watch my next move. "Whutsgoinon??" He asked quietly and clearly half asleep. "Just watch..." was my only reply as I sat up and braced myself for the noise. "Lian will you kindly shut up....Kang said not to yell because it echoed....and I agree...I don't give a Rat Demon's ass if you are a princess or if you can kill me where I sit right now...but you need to shut up before I have to walk over there and smack some sense into you." I said just loud enough where it would echo and gain volume by the time it reached her ears. Hoa sat up quickly, nearly colliding with Sagacious Zu's staff. Lian and all the others, except Kang to my surprise, looked at me. "How dare you speak to me like that you filthy peasant?!?" Lian nearly screeched. I smirked to myself and looked her square in the eye. "Well...for starters I don't give a damn what you do to me, because I know your fighting style inside and out and plus even if you tried something you'd probably kill Kang then we all would be dead." I stated all facts and she knew I was right. Sky chuckled under his breath and Dawn Star smiled at me. Lian's only reaction was to turn away and shut up.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking...who are you? And how do you know Lian and Kang?" I looked up as a voice that was rarely heard spoke up...the voice of Golden Rose Mulan. "Oh...I apologize for being rude," I said making a quick bow, "My name is Be-" I began, only to realize that they might not be able to pronounce my name..._"Shit....."_ was my only thought until Hoa decided to help me out "Her name is Hanachi the Smiling Fox, my name is Raging Tiger Ryuuchi. It is an honor to meet you all." Hoa chimed in without asking "Actually it's Hanachi the Golden Fox. But are you Golden Rose Mulan?" I asked with a hopeful look in my eyes. She bowed and smiled "Yes I am." Lian scoffed and turned her head. "Before you speak Lian, no I did not forget about you...I was answering Mulan's question," I bowed deeply to the Imperial Princess, "It is a honor to meet the 'Heavenly Lily'." I finished before the princess could interrupt me. Suddenly my ears hurt again but the sound was not as shrill as the voice that had woken me...it was the sound of Black Whirlwind's laugh. "I like that girl, fiery, tough, out spoken, not afraid to talk back to royalty...but on the flip side she's polite...she fits right in!" he laughed. I suddenly remembered Hoa and turned to him. He had a duffel bag with him and was digging around inside it for something. "Hey...Black Whirlwind....I have something for you." He told the large man and carefully pulled out a bottle of wine. Black Whirlwind caught sight of the bottle and gave a confused look. "What the hell is that?" He asked taking the bottle from my friend. "It's wine...good wine I might add...my parents have a bottle for special occasions." He explained even though we all knew after he heard 'good wine' he had stopped paying attention. I turned to him and whispered in his ear "Did you know this was going to happen??" He looked at me and shook his head "No...but I had a feeling that something weird was going to happen...so I packed my clothes and a bottle of wine,along with my father's sword and my mother's twin swords...I also packed some traveling clothes for me and you....." He added showing me the contents of his bag. True to his word there were old Chinese traveling clothes, his mother's twin sabers that I called Yin and Yang due to the hilts, and his father's seriyuto that we called Dragon's Rain because of the dragon design etched into the blade. "But Hanachi....how do you know us all??" Henpecked Hou piped up. I looked at him then to Hoa hoping he would help me out, luckily he did. "It's a complicated story...but....the less complicated version is that we're from the future and you guys are famous." That was the response he gave the bun maker and the others. "The future?" was the resounding reply to his statement. "Yes...like Ryuuchi said...it's a complicated story." I replied calmly. I hoped that we had gotten closer to the palace...little did I know...that my actions and the actions of Hoa would alter the lives of everyone around us, and all around the great empire that sprawled below us.


End file.
